In normally selecting elevator equipment (the number of elevators, velocity, and capacity), a calculation method referred to as “traffic calculation” is adopted. This is a method of calculating the number of passengers capable of being transported in a unit time (normally 5 minutes) with this elevator when specified building specification and cage specification (e.g., velocity and capacity) are given. The procedure of comparing this calculation result and the building resident population, and of determining the required number of elevators, is generally adopted. (For example, refer to the Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 75308/2004 (Patent Document 1))
Furthermore, in non-Patent Document 1, a calculation expression, in which this traffic calculation is extended to a double-deck elevator, is reported.
First, prior to description of the invention, the schematic procedure of traffic calculation to be applied in the case of a normal elevator system (SD) described in Patent Document 1 is described.
Normally, the traffic calculation is performed on the assumption that all passengers get on from the reference floor (1F), and do not get on from the other floor, for example, in the case of an office building when cage and building specifications such as cage velocity and acceleration, capacity (number of passengers), door-opening/closing time period, the number of building stories, the number of service floors, and story height, are given. This calculation is made for the purpose of obtaining the number of elevators capable of transporting a large number of passengers that are generated at the time of office-going hour (UP Peak) of the building.
First of all, a predicted number of being stopped S of the cage after it has started from the reference floor toward upper floors until it is moved back, and an average number of being moved back of the cage are calculated. Herein, a building of (N+1) stories in which the reference floor is the lowermost floor is supposed.
                    [                  Expression          ⁢                                          ⁢          1                ]                                                            S        =                  N          ⁢                      {                          1              -                                                (                                      1                    -                                          1                      N                                                        )                                P                                      }                                              (        1        )                                [                  Expression          ⁢                                          ⁢          2                ]                                                            H        =                  N          -                                    ∑                              i                =                1                                            N                -                1                                      ⁢                                                  ⁢                                          (                                  i                  N                                )                            P                                                          (        2        )            
Where: S indicates the predicted number of being stopped, N indicates the number of service floors except for the reference floor, P indicates the number of passengers in the cage at the time of starting from the reference floor, and H indicates the average highlighted floor.
Next, on the basis of the above-mentioned Expressions (1) and (2), the total value of getting-on/off time periods of passengers, the total value of door-opening/closing time periods, and the total value of running time periods will be obtained as follows.[Expression 3]Total value of getting-on time periods=P×ton,total value of getting-off time periods=P×toff,total value of door-opening/closing time periods=(S+1)(to+tc)total value of running time periods=(S+1)(tf(1)−tv(1))+2H×tv(1)  (3)
Where: ton is a getting-on time period per person, toff is a getting-off time period per person, to is a door-opening time period, tc is a door-closing time period, tf(1) is a running time period per floor, and tv(1) is a passing time period per floor.
When calculating each value as described above, one going-round time period RTT will be calculated with the following expression as the total sum of these values.[Expression 4]RTT=P(ton+toff)+(S+1)(to+tc+tf(1)−tv(1))+H/2×tv(1)  (4)
Furthermore, with this value, the transportation capacity per unit time HC of one elevator (the number of passengers capable of being transported per unit time) will be obtained with the following expression.[Expression 5]HC=300P/RTT  (5)
From the expressions of traffic calculation as described above, on the supposition of, for example, HC=50 persons/5 minutes, that is, 300/50=6, thus the required number of elevators will be calculated to be 6.
In addition, now expressions of the traffic calculation of DD described in the above-mentioned non-Patent Document 1 is described. Herein, the operation in which the lower cage of DD is stopped only at the odd-numbered floor, and the upper cage thereof is stopped only at the even-numbered floor is assumed; and a building of 2(N+1) stories is supposed.
                    [                  Expression          ⁢                                          ⁢          6                ]                                                            predicted        ⁢                                  ⁢        number        ⁢                                  ⁢        of        ⁢                                  ⁢        DD        ⁢                                  ⁢        being        ⁢                                  ⁢        stopped                            (        6        )                                          S          d                =                              N            ⁢                          {                              1                -                                                      (                                          1                      -                                              1                        N                                                              )                                                        2                    ⁢                    P                                                              }                                =                                    2              ⁢              S                        -                                          S                2                            N                                                                      total value of getting-on time periods=P×ton,total value of getting-off time periods=P(2−S/N)toff,total value of door-opening/closing time periods=(Sd+1)(to+tc)total value of running time periods=(Sd+1)(tf(2)−tv(2))+2H×tv(2),
tf(2): running time period per two floors, and
tv(2): passing time period per two floors.
When calculating each value as described above, one going-round time period RTTDD of DD will be calculated with the following expression as the total sum of these values.[Expression 7]RTTDD=Pton+P(2−S/N)toff+(S(2−S/N)+1)(to+tc+tf(2)−tv(2))+H×tv(2)  (7)
Furthermore, with this value, the transportation capacity per unit time HCDD of one DD (the number of passengers capable of being transported in unit time) will be obtained with the following expression.[Expression 8]HCDD=300×2P/RTT  (8)    patent Document 1: the Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 75308/2004    Non-Patent Document 1: G. T. Kavounas: Elevatoring Analysis with Double-deck Elevators, Elevator World, November, pp. 65-72 (1989)